Wizzy
Wizzy is one of tails41yoshi's FCs, except he isn't, instead, he's actually his friend's (Wizzkidwas') FC that he controls. Yes, they're the two guys that you see in the comments on every angle of YouTube. (Along with some others but that's not the point.) Powers He's a ninja that can channel elemental power (all elements, as a mark of intense training), and is very good at fighting. He's a very good shot, having an almost 100% throw-to-hit rate with his kunais, that aren't even throwing weapons (Although his shurikens also count towards the "almost 100%" rate). He has been trained ever since he was very young, hence why he's so good at throwing. He can even hit the smallest of targets WITHOUT LOOKING AT THEM. His katanas have also the power of the Beam and Poison abilities, and can do everything those abilities can do, in addition to the normal skills he has with the katanas. He can also teleport short distances like Greninja in Sm4sh with his side-B, Shadow Sneak for attacking, or any distances with his smoke bombs, or by instantly disappearing in a sideways motion. He has had all these (mysterious) powers since he was born. Personality He is mostly cocky, believing he can best anyone. He doesn't seem to be scared of anyone or anything. While he was kinda not one to hang out with anybody, he has always been a friend of PsyKirb and he did meet the other characters, and is now dating Electra. (Yes, it is official.) Appearance Wizzy is just a red Kirby with a dark red Ninja hood, which has a looser bottom part, making it look like a cape (much like Meta Knight's of Meta Knight, he also has a larger dark red cape to fully cover himself except his eyes, much like Meta Knight), red feet and light purple eyes. His normal shurikens and kunais are red as well, his Cutter shurikens though, are yellow. His katanas look normal, except for the spiral-flowing kanji, resembling the kanji from the Ninja Palm from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Affiliations PK - He has been a good friend of him, since he was young. They are also the only ones who know about each other's past. Wizzy also keeps believing PK and Krystal are the perfect couple, so he tries to get them together. Electra - He HAD met her before, but they had never talked, simply cause Electra was too shy when she had a crush on him. Many years later, they met again, and started hanging out a bit. Wizzy started to like her more and now he accepts being her boyfriend. (That wording, wow) Krystal - Not only does he think she goes so well with PK, but she was also powerful, she had potential, and she was pretty nice. He was quite a bit sad when she died. Kali - Hates her as much as PK does. He promises to NEVER forgive her for Krystal's death, as he can't stand seeing PK in a sense of... emptyness, now that Krystal is gone. Amaya - Nothing special but well, he didn't expect there being another ninja fighter! Even though he thinks he's stronger. KDee - He's never sure what this little guy has in mind, but when he realizes what comes out of it, he gets pretty impressed. Lirby - Never got to interact with him that much. Hirby - Same as Lirby. Chip - Same as these two. Did he actually even meet Chip, though? Waddle Dee - He is... a little funny. Starry - She's a pretty nice girl. He finds her nickname cute, for some reason. And he likes the fact that she and PK treat each other like close-bonded siblings now. Epsilon - How jerkish can this guy be? Gallery Wizzy.png Trivia * Despite Wizzkidwas apparently not liking RPing, he still uses this character to indirectly manipulate tails41yoshi into doing what he wants with it. * If he ever loses his katanas, they somehow teleport back to him automatically. The reason for this is not explained. * Guess who his obsession for getting PK and Krystal together is shared with? (Spoilers: NOT tails41yoshi.) * This theme goes as Wizzy's battle theme. * If Wizzy were to have a voice, it would be British. (Note - a Northern England accent.) * Despite PK having Fighter powers, Wizzy taught him most moves he has. Some of them, he learned perfectly, some of them... didn't go so well. Category:Kirby RP Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs